


Tense and Nervous and I Can't Relax

by kyuuketsukirui



Series: This Dangerous but Irresistible Pastime [6]
Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, Double Drabble, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-18
Updated: 2005-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay the night," Jude had said, and for some reason Ewan had agreed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tense and Nervous and I Can't Relax

It's late. Or early, rather. Ewan's been watching the clock, watching the little red lines blink on and off, rearranging themselves into new numbers. It should be boring enough to send him to sleep, but it's not. There's a tenseness in his shoulders and neck and when he closes his eyes, they don't seem to want to stay closed. Instead he stares into the darkness, at the small bit of the bedside table illuminated by the clock, and the vague shapes of the telly and the bathroom door beyond.

"Stay the night," Jude had said, and for some reason Ewan had agreed.

It'll mean more money, and Jude promised breakfast in the morning, too. Ewan wonders what it will be. It's a long time since he's had anything home-cooked. It probably won't be, though. It'll probably just be toast and coffee, which he could have had at home. He spends the next few minutes trying to remember if there's any bread left or if he'd eaten it all the other day.

Jude slips an arm over Ewan's waist, making sleepy noises and nuzzling at his back. Ewan catches his breath, tenses up even further, but within minutes he's out cold.


End file.
